


Pieces of Coal

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Coal the Cat (Merlin) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Coal the cat has gotten chubby. Is it all the saucers of milk she drinks or is it something else.-Written for GYWO 7 Stories In 7 Days Challenge.





	Pieces of Coal

 

**Title:** Pieces of Coal  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 1594  
**Characters:** Coal the Cat, Uther, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen  
**Summary:** Coal the cat has gotten chubby. Is it all the saucers of milk she drinks or is it something else.  
**Written for GYWO 7 Stories In 7 Days Challenge.**

**Pieces of Coal**

Uther spotted Arthur and Merlin trying to sneak past the throne room on his way to Arthur’s chambers. “Good you’re back from patrol. You can sit with me during petitions.”

Arthur stopped and sighed. “Father ,I need a bath and sleep.”

“No matter. You can do that after we're done.” Uther waved him inside. “Morgana said she was joining us.” Uther leaned out the door and spotted her coming down the stairs with Gwen trailing behind her. “Morgana!  We're waiting.”

“Yes of course.” Morgana looked around like she lost something.

“What are you doing?” Uther asked.

“My cat got out of my room. Have you seen her?” Morgana looked behind a tapestry.

“Sire, maybe Gwen and I should look for her while you hear petitions.” Merlin suggested.

Arthur shot him a glare.

“Nonsense it will turn up when it's hungry.” Uther walked across the room and stopped short in front of the stairs leading to his throne. “Morgana!” He pulled his sword from its sheath and pointed it at his throne. “Get that beast off my throne!”

Merlin chuckled and Arthur elbowed him in the ribs. Gwen look down at the floor.

Coal opened one eye the stretched her silky black body. She glared at Uther then proceeded to lay back down and yawn. She presented her back and her green satin ribbon bow to him.

“Morgana!” Uther looked at her. “Now!”

“She just wanted to sit comfortably in the sunshine.” Morgana rushed up the stairs and scooped Coal up. “There you are, naughty girl. You gave me a fright.”

“Not just you.” Arthur grinned.

Uther turned to Arthur and glared. He sheathed his sword and proceeded up the stairs to his throne.

Arthur took his seat next to Uther. “Morgana, your cat is fat. It’s never going to catch mice like that.”

“I don't feed her that much and she caught a mouse just yesterday. Gwen found it on my pillow.” Morgana cuddled the black cat. “You’re one to talk. How many new holes has Merlin put in that sword belt?”

“I'm fighting fit!” Arthur shot back.

“To fight with a turkey leg perhaps.” Morgana smirked.

Merlin covered his laughter with a cough.

Arthur glared at Merlin. “Very funny but you won’t be laughing when we are attacked and I save you from invaders.”

Morgana stuck out her tongue. “I can save myself. How many times have I beaten you again?”

Arthur started to respond but Uther threw up his hand.

“That's enough both of you!” Uther sighed. “We have a lot of petitions today and we need to get started.”

“She is a bit heavy. Merlin, do you think she's too fat?” Morgana asked.

“Let me take a look, my lady.” He took the cat from Morgana and looked her over. “Has she been to the barn recently?”

“She got out a while ago and came back covered in dirt. We think she may have been looking for mice in the barn. She smelled like it.” Morgana frowned. “Why do you ask?”

“Because Coal isn't fat, my lady. She's expecting and soon.” Merlin grinned and gave the cat a cuddle before passing her back to Morgana.

“Expecting what?” Arthur asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gwen cover her mouth to suppress a giggle.

“Kittens.” Morgana cuddled the cat and smiled. “She's going to be a mummy.” 

“That beast is going to have little beasts?” Uther rubbed his forehead. “We will be overrun.”

“Sire, she looks to be carrying two maybe three but no more.” Merlin told him. “If she was… friendly…. with one of the barn cats chances are they won’t all be solid black.”

“Good one demon beast is enough.” Uther motioned for the guard to start letting people in. “Someone take it away.”

Merlin took Coal from Morgana. “I'll take her to your chambers, my lady.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Morgana let him take Coal. “Give her some milk while you’re there please.”

“Hurry back Merlin.” Arthur said through clenched teeth.

“Yes, my lady.” Merlin slipped out the side door with Coal.

“Morgana, I will not allow you to keep those kittens.” Uther leaned back in his throne. “Arthur will take them to the river.”

“No! I’ll find them homes as soon as they are weaned.” Morgana folded her arms in front of her. “That's your answer to everything isn't it? Kill it.”

“Father, let her try to find them homes or they can go to the barn. Some of those cats are getting old and we still need the mice caught. One of the farmers might want one for their barn.” Arthur didn't agree to appease Morgana he just didn’t want to kill innocent little kittens.

“Fine but I don't want them roaming around and sitting in my throne.” Uther took the list of petitioners from the guard who approached. “No more talk of that beast.” He looked at the guard. “Send in the first subject.”

The guard bowed and went to show the first person on the list in.

Merlin ran into to Gaius on the way to Morgana's chambers. “Coal got loose again.”

Gaius chuckled. “She probably wanted a break from baths and ribbons.” He stroked Coals head. “Where was she this time?”

“Uther’s throne.” Merlin grinned. “She’s pregnant. One of the barn cats I’d wager.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “How pregnant is she?”

“Looks like she will give birth any day. Arthur had to ask what expecting meant.” Merlin chuckled. Gwen barely kept from laughing.

Gaius chuckled. “I see you'll have to remind him where babies come from.”

“Not me!” Merlin shook his head. “You do it.” Merlin thought for a moment. “Maybe Gwen should.”

“Merlin!” Gaius blushed.

“I have to take her to Morgana's chambers and give her some milk then I have to go stand for hours as Arthur hears petitions with Uther.”

“I better let you get on.” Gaius patted Coal’s head one more time and continued on his way.

Once in Morgana's chambers, Merlin put Coal on the floor by the hearth with a saucer of milk and closed the door. He headed back to the throne room taking the long way back.

After hours of petitions, Merlin and Arthur walked into Arthur's chambers.  Both were tired.

Arthur rubbed his face. “When I am king, I will limit the number of hours I have to sit through that.”

“At least your sitting.” Merlin leaned against the table. “My feet are killing me.”

“Merlin, see about my bath and something for me to eat.” Arthur took off his sword and laid it on the table. “I need a nap.”

Merlin sighed. “I'll get the bath but the cook is not going to want to give me anything this close to dinner.”

“Sweet talk her like you always do.” Arthur sat in a chair and pulled off his boots.

Suddenly there was a sound coming from Arthur's bed. They looked at each other and Arthur drew his sword. Arthur crept up to the curtain and flung it back.

In the middle of Arthurs bed were Coal and three tiny newborn kittens: one white, one gray, and one as black as Coal.

Merlin grinned. “I knew it would be soon.”

“Merlin, get that beast and her offspring off my bed.” Arthur whispered. 

“I'll get a basket.” Merlin turned toward the door just as Morgana burst in.

“Merlin! Coal is missing. I thought you took her to my chambers.”

“I did. Someone must have let her out again but don't worry we found her.” Merlin pointed to Arthurs bed.

Morgana went over and stood next to Arthur. She gasped. “They're beautiful! Look Merlin, there's a black one. You and Gaius should take it.”

“I'll ask.” Merlin stroked Coals head. “She needs a basket until they are strong enough to move around.”

“I can get one from the laundry.” Gwen came up on the other side of Arthur. “Look how well she takes care of them! She's cleaned them up nicely.”

“She’s on my bed.” Arthur sighed. “Can someone take her off, please?”

“Not yet. She needs to rest a little while longer then I'll check her to make sure she's alright.” Merlin patted Arthur's shoulder “I’ll get your bath. He headed out the door.”

“I'll get a basket.” Gwen followed Merlin.

“Isn't it sweet?” Morgana smiled.

“Why didn’t she use your bed?” Arthur asked.

“Gwen just changed it. She probably didn't want to mess it up.” Morgana sniffed then rubbed her nose. “Is that you? It smells like a horse’s arse in here. She probably thought she was in the barn.”

“I was on patrol before Father caught me trying to sneak past the throne room. It doesn't normally smell in here.”

“Whatever you say, Arthur.” Morgana rubbed her nose again.

The next morning, Morgana opened her door to Uther. “Have you come to see the kittens?”

“I’m just her to make sure the beast is contained.” Uther went over and looked at the basket next to the hearth. “There's a baby beast in there. . “

“Gaius and Merlin will take it. It has white on its tummy and the tip of its tail.” Morgana smiled. “Aren't those little pieces of Coal beautiful?”

“Hmph.” Uther eyed Coal. “Just keep the beast out of the barn from now on. We don't want any more pieces of that particular kind showing up. I have a council meeting.” Uther left her looking in the basket.

Morgana sighed. “Don't listen to him. You can make as many little pieces as you want, Coal.”


End file.
